


【银灰受】卵

by baiye



Category: ArkNights
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye/pseuds/baiye
Summary: 含人外，睡奸，强制高潮，产卵描写，雷者勿入
Kudos: 47





	【银灰受】卵

银灰在雪地里捡到一颗卵。

这是颗颜色怪异的卵，周身散发着淡黄色的光圈，在雪地里尤为惹眼。丹增首先发现它的，忠实的鸟儿停在银灰肩膀上，等待主人做决定。

银灰仔细端详着这个稀罕的东西，卵上布着怪异凸起的纹路，像是某种古文化的图腾，又像是隐藏着信息的地图。他将卵贴近耳朵，能够听到里头扑通扑通的跳动声，缓慢的，似乎是有生命存在的声音。

任由这东西在雪地里也不安全，他把卵放进兜里，招呼回不远处巡逻的手下，回到了喀兰的总部。

卵很快被放在密室的冷冻柜里，在罗德岛技术干员来到此处之前，银灰决定把那东西暂时封存起来。密室的防护很好，除非有他的指令，没人能轻易进出。里头若是真有生命，指不定能成为他们研究这传染病的突破口。

安排妥当后银灰便投身他日复一日的工作里头了，他们与罗德岛的合作需要大量的研究资金，这让他无暇理会一切都还是未知的东西，很快卵就成为他私人笔记里头的一串文字，不再过多关注。

罗德岛的博士曾邀请银灰住在罗德岛，但他拒绝了。雪豹是对环境敏感的生物，从小接受军事化训练的他更甚。而罗德岛总是太过热闹，可以说是问题儿童集中的地方，浅眠的他容易被惊醒。

银灰还是喜欢在自己的大本营里，熟悉的味道能让他安稳地入睡。

这个夜晚与其他的每一个夜晚并没有不同，银灰放下手头的文件，洗漱过后便躺回自己的床上。四周静悄悄的，月光从窗口洒进来，收音机低声播着安眠曲，他很快进入了睡眠。

或许是今夜的月光太过明亮了，从挂在衣帽架的厚外套里，一个嫩芽悄无声息地探出头来，朝着光的方向蔓延。

银灰的鼻子很灵，空气里有股糜烂水果的气味，他在睡梦中皱了皱眉，但身体如同被灌了沉重的铅，让他动弹不得。

方才有小的嫩芽已经长成了不少细长的藤蔓，它们还在疯狂地生长，仿佛飞蛾一样扑向光源。很快它们贴满了银灰躺着的床，察觉到床上躺着的哺乳动物的温度，它们停了下来，开始执行它们短暂生命里最重要的工作。

和平日包裹的厚实的着装不同，银灰喜欢只穿着单薄的睡裤入眠。这些细长的藤蔓没困住他，只是从裤脚溜进他的腿间，仿佛被昆虫叮咬般那种痒，他并没有醒来。

沉睡中的银灰并不知道，他已经失去了逃脱的唯一机会。藤蔓在他的身体附着，开始散发更强烈的气味，他的神经逐渐麻痹，藤蔓放肆地走动都无法惊醒他。

那些藤蔓略显壮大了，前端开始呈现吸盘，它们开始肆意玩弄沉睡中半人类的躯体，银灰浑身上下每一个可以称之为洞的地方都有它们的存在。

尽管他们已经化身为人，但菲林族的特征并没有全部消失，依旧保留着他野兽的本能。  
先是耳朵，藤蔓钻入了他长满绒毛的外耳，细长的分枝进入耳道，散发出气体，这让银灰失去了转动身子的力气。

接着他像是人类的乳头也被捆住，乳头前端的小孔被藤蔓插入搅动，注入了淡绿色的汁液，开始肿大起来。他的身体无法动弹，四肢被数以万计的藤蔓抬高，形成了完全张开的模样，每一寸皮肤都被藤蔓爬过，他的腋下和腿窝都冒出了一层薄薄的汗，藤蔓毫不留情地咬住吮吸，这让他的皮肤呈现不自然的红色。

菲林的尾巴是他们的敏感带，尤其尾巴根的位置，在和某位熟悉的盟友的床事中他也乐于被抚摸尾巴。藤蔓缠住了它不安分的尾巴，尾巴根到臀部一带早就湿了一大片，但银灰并没有高潮。

他依旧沉睡着，身体越来越难受，却完全没有苏醒的意思。藤蔓在他的生殖器周围和肛口外游走，试探性地刺激他柔软的位置。

尔后，大量的藤蔓包裹住他的生殖器，菲林族的倒刺勾住它们，反而让他们更加轻易贴在了肉上。一两支细小的分枝插入前端，不停地深入，像要挖到他产生尿意一般行进。

大量的藤蔓进入了银灰的后穴，它们十分细小，轻易地通过肠道钻到体内的各处，以便顺利地把这具身体改造为适合它们的卵孵化的苗床。

天已经快亮了，在银灰身体内部的那些藤蔓退出来聚集，相互缠绕着形成一个形状可怖的柱体。接着层层皮剥落下来，一个发散着淡黄色的卵呈现了出来，比银灰在雪地捡到的要小很多。

接着这颗卵就被送到了他的肠道里，藤蔓又集结着形成棒状的物体，如同性交一样捅入后穴，将卵推到更深的地方。

窗外已经泛起了微弱的白光，天就要亮了。完成生命最后活动的藤蔓再一瞬间枯萎，很快烟消云散，仿佛不曾存在过。

天亮了，卵已经着床。

银灰如同往日一样伸了个懒腰，察觉到身体发软泛酸，他想起昨夜过分激烈的春梦，但周身干爽，没有黏腻的液体。内裤里头也是干净的，今天甚至没有晨勃，完全看不出任何高潮的迹象。

照镜子的时候银灰终于发觉自己乳头有些不自然的红肿，他折回房间想从床头药膏，却突然失去了力气，跪坐在地板上。

不知何时，冷藏柜里的卵碎了，裂缝里流出淡色液体，壳里缺空无一物。原来这个卵是孕育那些藤蔓的，如若没有找到苗床，这种生物就只能变为类似藤蔓的生物。它们这种神秘的生物寿命很短，出生到成熟到孕育下一代，不过是一个晚上的事情。在家乡里，它们会寻找恒温动物作为苗床，分泌液体让苗床在睡梦中接下它们的卵。

它们会本能的抚慰孵化者的身体，但它们分泌的气味同时也是一种强效的抑制剂，让苗床的快感积攒起来，不浪费每一滴可能给新生命吸收的养分。

快感会积压着，直到卵开始成长，破壳，才会一次性爆发出来。而在这种生物残忍的孕育方式里，很多被它们当做苗床的受害者会因过分剧烈的高潮而崩坏，有的甚至失去生命。

而这种生物，是这片陆地上从未有过的，自然也没人知道。银灰浑身仿佛触电一般颤抖着，积压的欲望在身体各处腾升，快感的炸弹被引爆，他开始不受控制地高潮。

银灰忠诚的部下听到响动，在门外急切地询问是否遇到危险，可他连开口求助的声音都发不出来。好在他们日常准备了吩咐的按钮，他守着最后一丝清明按下了安全的信号，随即被抛入了快感的漩涡。

如果银灰还能有理智，或许应该感谢自己忠实的部下没有闯进门来看到这幅景象。他浑身痉挛着，表情因为直冲脑门的快感做出夸张扭曲的模样。

乳头涨的生疼，他的胸肌在这时仿佛变成了女人弹性而又柔软的胸脯，银灰努力想忽视乳首渗出来的白色液体。这个味道熟悉又陌生，野兽的本能让他想起来，是幼年吮吸的母乳的味道。讽刺的是现在这股奶腥的液体是从自己身上冒出来，不知道要孕育什么生命一样不停地从乳尖喷发。

他的性器从刚刚就一直是勃起的状态，精液不断地从前端喷射出来，从浓厚到逐渐稀薄。哪怕是一向以做爱次数疯狂著称的菲林一族，长时间不间断的高潮还是让他几乎缺氧。

他在地板上打滚寻求凉意，很快他周边的地板便都是液体，乳汁，汗液，精液和尿液混合在一起，发出刺鼻的难以形容的恶心气味。

这样下去会被弄死的。

银灰强迫自己站起来，或许他还能做点什么，但体内有什么东西在活动，猛地撞在他敏感点上。尽管他的精囊已经没有液体能让他再度高潮，在猛烈的快感洗刷下，他还是迎来了一次干涩艰难的高潮，一股淡黄色的液体喷出来，他又一次被逼着排出尿液。

尾巴早就湿的不成样子，银灰感觉身后有什么东西在扯着他的尾巴根，试图从后穴里头钻出来。他开始剧烈的干呕，体内的活物不停的挣扎乱串，挤压着他的内脏，他有些难过，一切都因为他捡了那个奇怪的卵，就变成了一个不停高潮的婊子。

紧接着他被不知哪里来的蛮力牵引着，双腿大张着摆出m字型，做出仿佛分娩的模样。卵在他的体内成熟了，里头的东西破壳而出，还连着蛋壳，企图从身体里出来。

在温暖健康的苗床里成熟的卵孕育出的不再是无意识的藤蔓，银灰用余光瞟到它。高潮也在这时候停下，这生物总算是吃饱了。幸好是本就性欲强烈的菲林族，若是换了其他人，或许在这东西吃饱前就会因为欲望冲破大脑而疯掉了。

银灰伸手把爬出来的生命抓在手里，柔软的生物立刻吸附在他的指尖，发出类似对母亲撒娇的婴儿那样的哭声。他还没从高潮中缓过来，没来得及思考如何处置这外来物种，小生命已经被奶味吸引，悄悄地向乳头爬过去。

直到刺痛从乳首传来，他才意识到这奇怪的东西正喝奶，奇怪的体验。他把它抓起来，不顾它尖锐地乱叫，用透明的盒子盖住。

一会和罗德岛研究员讨论看看吧，当然，要隐去一些详细描述才行。


End file.
